


White Dragon

by HGGoods



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Bounty Hunter!张九龄, Dragon!王九龙, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	White Dragon

他在浓雾中行走，脚下踩着黑压压的沥青碎石路。街道上行人罕见，只有濒死的病患和乞讨者，以及随处可见的腐烂尸体，蝇虫在它们身上飞绕。这座边陲小镇在战争之中存活了下来，却没能逃过瘟疫的洗礼。士兵们的到来为小镇带来了胜利，同时也带来了死亡。他收起雨伞，推开那扇破旧的木门，俯身进去。缺少润滑油的铰链发出刺耳的吱呀声，还活着的人几乎都遮掩口鼻，佩戴着围巾或是黑色的口罩，只有他脸上空空。屋内比室外还要灰暗几分，薄毯被临时用作了窗帘，歪歪斜斜地遮盖着积起厚厚灰尘和油污的玻璃窗，一旁的壁炉已经许久没有在燃烧了，里面连一根柴火都没有。腐臭味在空气中飘散，无缘可循也无处可去。窄小的木床上躺着一个只有十一二岁的女孩，她的母亲靠坐在床头，身上裹着厚厚的毯子，却仍然发抖不止。脚步声惊醒了虚弱的母亲，即使是几乎昏睡，她仍然握着自己女儿的手。他把两个装着白色粉末状药物的玻璃瓶递给她，喉咙高高肿起来的年轻母亲无法顺畅地说话，只是指着床上的女儿，他不需要听清楚她的话来明白是什么意思。

“你得先好起来。”他说，“否则即使你的女儿熬过瘟疫，她也无法熬过这场战争。”

 

这是4月份的最后一周，结束之后，巨龙们将会返回他们位于埃律西昂山八千米海拔以上的巢穴。在龙猎人的整个生命周期中，通常只能见到一次巨龙回巢，也只有一次机会真正地抓捕到一头活生生的幼龙——大多数时候，龙猎人的工作是爬上埃律西昂山，潜进龙穴，去偷一颗尚未孵化的龙蛋。这些人与其说是猎人，更像是小偷，而他们也深知这一点，每一个巨龙猎人都以捕到一条真正的龙为毕生目标，即使这些‘真正的龙’都是出生没多久的幼崽。张九龄并非是一名巨龙捕手，而是赏金猎人，只要是给钱，他差不多什么活计都会应下来。几个月之前，有传言说在埃律西昂山脚下的小镇上，有人看到了白龙，并不是那种比普通的黑龙颜色要浅一些的冒牌货，而是真正拥有着洁白鳞片的白色巨龙，双翼张开如同乌云一般遮住太阳。没有什么人真正地相信这个传言，因为这个世界上根本就不存在白龙。龙骑士们就是活生生的证据，即使是和巨龙共享着相同寿命并且能和自己的龙交流的龙骑士们，也都认为白龙只是一个传说。但是张九龄相信，雇佣他的人也相信。因为他们在目击者声称白龙出现的地点，发现了一块白色的鳞片，毫无杂质，在阳光下闪着银色的光。鳞片的大小对于别的飞行生物来说太大，对于巨龙来说又太小，那就只能有一个解释，这就是白色幼龙的鳞片。他们——由十几名猎龙人和赏金猎人组成的团队，测试了这块鳞片的坚固程度，普通的尖锐物难以刺穿，打磨之后又锋利无比，张九龄甚至还在测试的过程中不小心被鳞片划破了手臂，小臂一侧划出了一道长长的口子，幸亏不深，要不然白龙还不见踪影，他就得死于破伤风。

在过去三个月中，张九龄一直都跟着这个猎龙团队风餐露宿，领着每天两枚银币的最低薪水，晚上住在营地，白天的时候在各自划分出来的区域等待着白龙的出现。如果在这周结束，他们仍然没有捕到白龙，没人能拿到之前承诺的巨额金币，而这三个月所赚的钱还不够张九龄在城市中生活两个礼拜的。他需要钱，也就意味着他需要那头白色幼龙。

喝了一口水，就着浅淡无味的压缩饼干，张九龄卧伏在长草地上，如往常一样，几近徒劳地等待着传说中的白龙。在将近有一米高的草丛之下，有他画下的魔法阵——这也是他一个赏金猎人被雇佣的原因，他虽然没有猎龙人在捕猎巨龙上那么专业，但是他有一点是猎龙人比不上的，他会魔法。要知道即便有再多的钱也没办法雇佣到一名真正的巫师，他们既高傲又都是巨龙厨，巫师可能是整个大陆上最憎恨龙骑士的人。他们认为龙骑士们不过是一群野蛮的人，通过暴力和威胁，迫使无辜的巨龙与这群伪君子们签订契约，连接精神，分享寿命。更加讽刺的是，龙骑士们捕猎巨龙的正是使用魔法阵，这意味着，巫师环中有一些人心口不一，制作并且兜售着魔法卷轴，毕竟会使用魔法的龙骑士只有一个人，而他已经消失几百年了。

这并不是攻击型的魔法阵，而是侦测型的。只要有巨龙飞入范围内，魔法阵就会被激活。没人知道原理，这也就是为什么称其为魔法。而真正捕猎巨龙的则是巨大的投射机，箭头的材料是巨龙的鳞片。就像一句古老的谚语一样：能杀死巨龙的，只有巨龙自己。而它实际的意思和表面的含义完全不同，人们说出这句话时，通常是在表达：能帮助你的只有你自己。

 

当那头白色幼龙出现时，他没听到任何特殊的响动，没有人们所熟悉的震耳龙吼，也没有翅膀展开在空中飞行时发出的猎猎之音，可以称得上是很安静。白色幼龙冲向草地，直奔诱饵——一只老母鸡。只要是对龙有些了解的人都知道，龙是食肉动物，也会在极特殊的情况下吃腐肉。他们几乎会捕食一切比自己体型小的活物，包括人类。白龙的速度很快，在他抓住那只还不知道自己命运的鸡之前，魔法阵都没来得及有什么反应。锋利的龙爪把鸡抓起来，它立刻一命呜呼了。白龙重新扇动翅膀起飞，地面上重叠着的魔法阵这才启动，一时间数个投射机开始同时瞄准那头白色的幼龙。他的身形灵活，甚至是灵活得有些过头了，大部分弩箭都被躲掉了。但在他逃离时，幼龙做出了一个错误的选择，也许是他实在毫无经验，在放弃猎物之后，他没有朝着埃律西昂山顶飞去，而是选择了另一个方向。张九龄抓住机会，最后一枚弩箭成功地射穿了白龙右侧的翅膀，由魔法驱动的弩箭几乎连成年巨龙都无法挣脱，那头白色的幼龙在几次尝试之后最终无可避免地从天上掉落下来。

这的确是一头白龙，周身的鳞片雪白，没有任何杂质，在阳光下闪闪发光，更像是一头银色的龙。他挣扎着站起来，徒劳地扑扇着双翼，很快因为疼痛而停止。大张着嘴发出威胁的吼声，但是发出的只有类似于蛇一样的嘶嘶声。张九龄小心翼翼地接近着受伤的幼龙，已经做好了念出咒语来抵御巨龙的吐息，但是这头白色的幼龙张嘴半天，只是鼻孔冒气，却并无任何蓝色的龙息出现，最接近的一次也不过是伴随着青烟出来的一点火星，就好像是这头白龙……哑火了。这种状况通常只会发生在人类饲养的巨龙身上，龙骑士们为了稳定的巨龙来源，不惜一切甚至让他们近亲繁育，造成了一些龙在成年之后无法吐出龙息，也就是哑火。但是哑火是一点火星都没有的，而这头白龙的状况更像是他还没学会如何喷火。

“别动。”张九龄走进了之后才发现这头幼龙实在是太小了，完全站起来甚至还没有一人高，但双翅展开已经有五六米，即使他已经受伤了，对于普通人来说威胁还是相当大。“别动，我帮你把弩箭拔出来。”

实际上他并不能确定这头幼龙是否能听懂他的话，人类要和巨龙沟通，得进行一系列漫长，复杂的结合和签订契约的仪式，就像是龙骑士那样，他们和巨龙有了一层精神上的联系，虽然不能对话，但是已经可以互相了解对方的心思了。

不过无论白色幼龙是否明白张九龄的话，让他相信一个造成自己受伤的始作俑者，也还是太为难了。他仍然大张着嘴，嘶嘶声不断，光是看着他的牙就能知道，这头白色幼龙换算成人类大概也就四五岁的样子，这说明他作为龙也就只有不到二十岁。手握着弩箭的张九龄突然觉得自己是在欺负一个小孩子，他取消掉弩箭上的魔法，使用随身携带的钢剑利落地砍断了木头箭杆，好让刺穿翅膀的那部分更容易拔出来。

“别动了，你继续挣扎下去只会更痛苦。”即使不认为自己的话会被听懂，他还是忍不住冲着幼龙喊道。意外的是，那头白色的幼龙似乎真的明白了，他眼睛中满是愤怒以及委屈，“还真像个小破孩。”

“忍着点。”他握住断掉的箭杆，尽量让自己的手稳下来，深吸了一口气，“这可能会有点疼，我数三个数，然后把它拔出来。”

幼龙发出一声鼻息，作为回应。

“三，二，”张九龄没有把一喊出来，而是在那头幼龙眨着眼睛等待着最后一个数字的时候，他猛地一使力，明显感觉到倒勾的箭头划过皮肉和龙鳞，喷溅出来的龙血洒在了他的手臂上。紧接着他听到了那头幼龙发出因为疼痛的呜咽声。

幼龙再次挥动着巨大的龙翼，伤口减缓了他的动作，但是他已经可以飞行了。他盯着张九龄，后者也看着他。一人一龙似乎都在警惕着对方。

这是他第一次亲眼见到白色的龙，简直看起来不像是真的，这头幼龙也不像是任何他所见过的巨龙，那些黑色的，拥有着粗糙丑陋皮肤的飞行生物完全不同。张九龄看着白色幼龙的双眼，通透而明亮的蓝色，仿佛天空。而在那片澄澈的天空之中，他看到了自己的倒影，自己的脸出现在里面。

“你他妈的简直太蠢了。”他说，叹了一口，他也无能为力了，“我已经警告过你了。”

猎龙团的人出现在了张九龄的身后，欢呼声响起。他们围在幼龙身边，有人把金属铐链将他的四肢捆起来，脖子上也拴上了特制的枷锁，猎人们拽着另一边，把幼龙的头拉向地面。巨大的龙翼也被强行折起来，并且用施用过魔法的巨大骨钉将翅膀钉起来，防止他逃跑。幼龙痛苦的声音一直在张九龄耳边挥之不去，人们庆祝他终于抓住了这头传说的白龙时，他只是无声地退到了一边。

看着人们把幼龙锁进笼子里，一名老猎人走了过来，拍着他的肩膀，说道：“如果是他自己太愚蠢，那么这头幼龙被抓就不是你的错，不是吗？”

张九龄略显震惊地看着老猎人。

“你以为没人注意到你把龙血洒得到处都是吗？你在警告附近的龙群，这里是人类狩猎的场地。”老猎人的眼神追随着笼子中仍然挣扎呜咽的幼龙，眼睛冒光，“但是他太年轻而且太愚蠢了，没能注意到你的善举。不过这都不重要了，重要的是我即将拿到属于我的那份金币。”

 

在把白色幼龙运送到雇主手里之后，所有的猎人都拿到了应得的钱，而张九龄拿到的比许诺的还要多出三倍，毕竟是他先伤了那头白龙，才使得抓捕变得如此容易。其他的猎人离开之后，张九龄留了下来，他自愿留下来帮助驯服白龙，雇主一开始并不同意，因为驯服巨龙是龙骑士的工作，而张九龄不过是一名赏金猎人。但是当他说自愿并且免费帮忙时，他的雇主才松口，反正也没什么损失，多一名免费劳力何乐不为。

但是很快，雇主就发现了问题，他花大价钱请来的几名龙骑士，竟然都对这只白龙束手无策。抓捕白龙他只有一个目的，就是和白龙签订契约，这样他就可以享受和巨龙一样的生命周期，通常野生的黑龙可以活上500年，之后就进入了衰老期，人工饲养的也勉勉强强有一半的寿命，即使是这样也比最多百年的人类强太多了。要和龙签订契约，第一件事就是握住龙的心脏——不是在身体中的那颗，而是他脖子下面的蓝色逆鳞，龙骑士们有一套独特而复杂的取逆鳞的方法，只要把逆鳞握在手中，巨龙就会听话了。但是龙骑士们发现了一个问题，那就是这只无人见过的白色幼龙，并没有逆鳞——或者是有，但是他脖子下面所有的鳞片都是白色的，根本无从分辨。棘手的还不止是这个，龙骑士们虽然只能和自己的属龙沟通，但是龙和龙之间是可以沟通的，当他们天真地把自己的属龙召唤到白龙面前时，这些龙骑士还以为一切会很顺利。没想到的是，那些平日里在战场上威风的巨龙，一见到白色的幼龙都表现出极度恐惧的样子。就连能和龙沟通的龙骑士们也不知道为什么他们如此害怕，害怕到无法和自己的主人沟通。

几天之后，那几名龙骑士给出了结论，那头白龙是缄默——即无法和人类沟通，签订契约的龙。也许这就是龙骑士们已经和龙共处了数百年，却从未有一个龙骑士驯服过任何白龙。他们或是天生缄默，或是不愿屈服于人类。

签订契约没有希望了，雇主可以说得上做了好一手赔本买卖。现在他唯一能做的就是榨干这头白龙的最后价值，幸运——或者是不幸，一头龙，即便是最劣质，最普通的黑龙，浑身上下也没有一处是不值钱的。很多商人驯养龙，就是为了取龙鳞，这种东西坚硬程度几乎没有什么材料比得上，还有龙血，人们固执地认为饮用龙血可以延长寿命——即便没有任何依据，但是有钱人仍然愿意花大价钱购买龙血，更不用提这是罕见的白龙鳞和白龙血了。

还有一个问题，那就是这头白龙实在是太小了，他的鳞片还没有长到足够坚硬，必须得等上几十年，而这位雇主可等不起。不过经过数百年残忍地研究，龙骑士们已经找到了一种方法可以让龙迅速地成长起来，那就是同类相食。他们把年老的龙杀死，将血肉喂给新生的龙，这样幼龙就会在短短数年变成和成年巨龙一样的大小。但是就像人类相食一样，这样成长起来的龙会大概率发疯，从而无法和人类签订契约，就只能沦为割鳞取血的家禽。

在雇主准备这么做之前，张九龄试图说服他，让自己试着和这头白龙沟通，但是有一点要求，就是不能有其他人在场。雇主勉强地答应了，说这就算是最后一搏。

 

地点就在空旷的驯龙场上，那头幼龙仍然被关在笼子中，他的嘴戴上了特制的金属口套，四肢都被锁了起来，翅膀上的骨钉也仍没有取出来，痛苦的叫声很远就能听得到。他一见到张九龄，就更加激动了，不停地冲撞着金属栏杆。

“冷静点。”他说。

他的话毫无效果。

“我知道你能听懂我的话，你现在得冷静点，无论怎么挣扎，你都没法从笼子出来，继续这么做，只会让你更加痛苦。”他把手放在金属口套的搭扣上，“如果你保证安静下来，我就帮你把它解下来。”

白龙用犹疑地眼神看着他，似乎在确认这话的真假。最终他点了点头，停止了挣扎。张九龄抬手，把两边的搭扣全部打开，分开的金属口套应声落地。幼龙在狭窄的笼子里移动着，向后退了一点，审视着张九龄。

“我没办法帮你把翅膀上的骨钉拿下来，但是你早就知道怎么做了，对吧。”

白龙只是盯着他，鼻息不断。

“我已经确认了这里只有你和我，你不用担心。”他贴近关着白龙的金属笼子，“他们不知道你是什么，没有人知道你是什么，只有我清楚。”

白龙再次发出嘶嘶的声音，完全不像是任何黑色的巨龙，反而像一种蜥蜴。

“你根本不是巨龙。”他说，“应该说，那些黑色的长着翅膀的生物并不是龙，充其量算是一种巨大的，会飞的鸟而已。你不同，你才是真正的龙。”

试图挣开骨钉的翅膀挥动着，没有任何效果还给白龙带来了剧烈的疼痛，听着让人有些难过的呜咽声再次传出来。

“你没选择。”张九龄说。

白龙也收起翅膀，把头低下来，匍匐在地上，他周身如同火焰一般的蓝色光明照亮了大半个空旷的场地，张九龄伸出手遮挡住刺眼的光，等到他把眼前的手拿下来时，眼前的幼龙已经不见踪影，取而代之的是一个伏在地上赤身裸体的男人。

这个男人看起来竟然比幼龙的块头还要大上几号，那个狭小的笼子就快装不下他了。那些原本束缚着他的铁链都掉在了地上，就连翅膀上的十二枚骨钉也都悉数脱落。但是他看起来状态非常不好，脸色惨白，愤怒的眼睛死死地盯着张九龄。

“看来传说是真的。”张九龄还在震惊之中，他盯着自己手臂上被龙鳞划出的伤口，喃喃自语。

“什么狗屁传说，”白龙——那人说道。“人类，快把我放了。”

还挺有精神的。

“是你自己太蠢，我在周围洒了不少龙血来警告你不要过来，你偏偏还是来了。”张九龄说。

“我……”白龙语塞，他试图直起身体，但是笼子实在是太窄小了，他只能勉强地坐起来，还得弯着腰，从他的姿势来看，他完全不在意自己此时赤身裸体，“我那天感冒了！什么也闻不到，别说洒了龙血，你洒了龙尿我也闻不到。”

这家伙什么状况？

“赶紧把我放了，你告诉那个死老头，别他妈的想跟我结合，”他说 ** 结合 ** ，张九龄被自己的口水呛了一下，“别以为我和那些傻缺黑龙一样，想跟我结合，他还不够格！快点把笼子打开，要不然，要不然……”

“要不然怎么？”张九龄问。

“我就……”白龙说着，突然攥住一根金属栏杆，用牙狠狠地咬了下去，一边咬还一边口齿不清地说，“我就用牙把它咬断。”

这头龙到底怎么回事？？

“你别咬了。”张九龄哭笑不得地看着他，“我求求你了，啊。”

白龙丧气地松开了嘴，气呼呼地缩成一大团，抱着自己的膝盖，不停地埋怨着。

“我哥早就说过，你们人类都不是什么好东西，早知道我就不偷偷跑出来了。我哥现在找不到我一定急坏了，你赶紧告诉那个王八蛋老头，想骑我，下辈子吧！”他说着说着，就又激动地咬起了栏杆，可以看出来他的牙是真的坚硬，竟然在上面留下了一排牙印，他要是年纪再大点，估计这个笼子真的关不住他。

“你还有个哥？”张九龄觉得自己的头嗡嗡地发疼。

“有啊。”白龙没好气地说，“你没有吗！你连哥都没有？”

有哥哥了不起啊？？张九龄觉得自己再跟这个小屁孩对话，他也快被拉低智商了。

“你多大了？”他不禁问道。

“二十。”白龙咬牙切齿地回答。

“作为一头龙？”

“嗯。”他哼了一声。

“那你作为人类不应该是四五岁的样子吗？”张九龄问。

“你说谁是人类？”白龙愤怒地抬起头，却咚地一声撞在了栏杆上，他嘶声捂住了自己的头，“我他妈才不是什么人类！”

交流真是愉快。

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

“你管得着吗？”白龙很是戒备，“你是不是想知道我的名字然后和我签订契约，别妄想了！不可能！”

他到底知不知道签订契约是怎么一回事，只要握住了龙的逆鳞，才不会管你叫什么名字。

“你说不说？”张九龄的耐心已经被磨得差不多了，他从随身带着的包里拿出一个透明的玻璃瓶，里面浑浊的泥浆中有一条十几厘米长的黑色虫子——龙蛭，和水蛭一样，只不过吸食的不是人类的血，而是龙血。它们可以寄生在龙的血管中，如果说龙也有天敌的话，这玩意勉强算一个。“你要不说我就把它搁到你的身体里。”

看着越来越近的玻璃瓶，白龙急忙往后躲，但是笼子就那么大，哪有地方让他躲，几乎就是缩在一边，连看龙蛭都不敢。

“我说还不行嘛，”他一脸嫌弃地扭过头，声音很小，“大楠。”

“你叫大楠？”

“怎么？不行吗？”看到装着龙蛭的瓶子离自己远了，他又恢复了刚才的气势。

“行行行，你叫什么都行。”

“我还叫九龙，怎么样？”他骄傲地说着。

“九龙？你排行第九吗？”张九龄问。

“我排行老七。”

“那为什么叫九龙？”

“你管得着吗！”

“……”

张九龄痛苦地揉着自己的鼻梁。

“人类，快把我放了！”白龙看着一言不发转身离去的张九龄，他握着笼子的铁栅，冲着他吼道。

“我给你一句忠告。”张九龄停下脚步，“如果那个老头——”他的雇主，“要和你签订契约，你最好按照他说的做，否则你活不下来的。也许你就再也没办法见到你的家人了。”

咒骂声和吼声消失，在听到翅膀挥动的声音之后，张九龄离开了驯龙场。

 

他们割下了九龙身上的第一块白色鳞片。割取活龙的鳞片是一项漫长而痛苦的技术活，猎人得确保龙鳞是连根拔起，这样原本的位置才会在将来长出新的鳞片。猎人们使用由黑龙鳞制成的锯条，一点一点地磨断鳞片，最后再用龙鳞刀，将陷入皮肤之中的鳞片根部剜出来。张九龄站在一旁，看着老猎人骑在白龙身上，将鳞片削下来。在人类身下的白龙断断续续地发出低低的嘶声，他不能像黑龙那样龙吼，只有受伤之后发出的哽咽和几乎让人不忍听下去的呻吟声。张九龄注意到了白龙一直在看着他，眼睛里写满了求助。他撇过头去。

没过多久，猎人们就发现这头白龙不肯吃食物。无论是什么家禽，他都不肯吃，只会用龙爪将他杀死，然后嫌弃地推到一边，实在饿得受不了了才会吃下一丁点生肉维持生命。这样下去肯定是不行的，他本来就还只是一条幼龙，进食量如此之少，虽然不至于饿死，但是鳞片生长的速度可不容乐观。

老猎人们束手无策时，张九龄给了一条建议：喂给他熟肉。虽然一时遭到了老猎人们的群嘲，就连小孩都知道，龙只吃活物，不到走投无路，他们是绝对不会吃别的东西的，更别提熟肉这种被人类处理过的食物。

但是白龙的行为让老猎人们大吃一惊，再喂食熟肉之后，白龙再没出现对食物不理不睬的现象，都是风卷残云般地把食物吞进腹中。

人们散去，只有张九龄还留在那，他背靠着笼子，抬起头，仰望着天空。他的动脉完全暴露出来，完全不在意身后的白龙会伸出爪子将他撕碎。他听着变为人形的白龙嘴里冒出各种不堪入耳的咒骂声和孩子般的吵闹声，他也不说话，直到白龙自己说累了，和张九龄背靠着背，伏在冰冷的金属栅栏上沉沉睡去。

在最开始的几天中，白龙还是很有精神，虽然能看出受伤让他很不舒服，但是他仍然会冲着张九龄龇牙，叫喊，变成人的时候也会不管不顾地骂人。但是渐渐地，他变得安静起来，猎人割取他身上的鳞片时，他也不再挣扎。猎人抽取龙血时，他也只是趴在地上，半阖着双眼看着自己血液顺着细管进入血袋中。这时他还会因为不舒服而叫出声来，再后来，他连一点声响都不愿意发出了。

他已经很久没有变成人形了，张九龄已经习惯每次过来那头白龙都扭过头去不愿看他，这次他出现的时候，笼中安静的白龙不见了，他看到九龙坐在那，身体削瘦，沉默地坐在那里，眼神中几乎没有任何光彩。

“为什么不愿意和他签订契约，只要你同意，就没有必要再继续忍受折磨了。”张九龄发现自己的声音嘶哑得要命，他抓着栅栏，冲着里面的白龙吼着。

“求求你了，放我出去吧。”他说。

张九龄看着受伤的白龙，虚弱得可怕，几乎被折磨得奄奄一息。

“他们已经开始给我吃同类的血肉，我不能继续待在这了，你知道的。”他缩起肩膀，抱着自己的膝盖，“继续这样下去，我会发疯的。我不会再吃任何他们给我的食物了，我宁愿死，也不愿意这么活下去。”

 

府邸中。那名老贵族焦躁地摔着自己手中的拐杖，双颊已经深深地凹下去，一副命不久矣的模样。他不断地询问着张九龄到底怎么才能驯服这头固执的幼龙 。

“我都说了，”他冷冷地说，“真龙是不能被驯服的。”

“你答应了我会想办法的！”

“我是答应你了，”面对雇主的愤怒，张九龄岿然不动，“但是你也答应给我的 ** 报酬 ** 在哪？”

“你要的东西比黄金还珍贵，还要那么多，就算是我，一时间也没办法凑齐。”

“你现在有多少？”张九龄问。

老贵族说了一个数字。

“不行。”张九龄摇头，“太少了，连我要求的一半都达不到。现在他已经不肯吃食物了，只愿意喝一点水。如果你这周结束之前拿不出我要的东西，他可能撑不到那么久了。你自己想想吧。”

“你等等。”老贵族叫住了正要离开的张九龄，“你之前说，数百年之前，曾经有一名巫师和一条白色巨龙签订了契约，成为了龙骑士，你说得是真的吗？”

“是真的。”

“你有什么证据吗？”老贵族眼中闪着贪婪的光，“我可不想到时候人财两空。”

“我就是证据。”张九龄说。

 

再次回到这座小镇，比上一次还要寂静，街上的行人更少了，尸体却更多了。他在愈发浓郁的雾气中找到了那间房子，年轻的母亲怀中抱着自己的女儿。他走过去，母女二人都已经没有呼吸，身体已经僵硬。离开这座小镇之前，他把药物交到了镇上唯一的一家诊所上，只是说了一句‘救救他们’，便钻进浓雾中消失了。

 

饥饿使他一点一点走向死亡，他的鳞甲失去了光泽，曾经巨大有力的翅膀如今却收缩着，毫无往日的模样。张九龄告知那名老贵族，如果要和白龙签订契约，必须不能有其他人在场。老贵族已经等得太久了，一时被好消息冲昏了头脑，竟然同意了。他们来到埃律西昂山腰的一片树林之中，张九龄把笼子打开，但是白龙已经没有力气再动一分一毫了。他伸出手，抚摸着白龙黯淡无光的龙鳞，接着把手伸向了自己的胸口，张九龄那原本的皮肤褪去，显露出一块蓝色的逆鳞，他嘴里低吟法咒，刺眼的白光出现又消失，那块龙鳞生生地被张九龄扯了下来。

“九龙，九龙。”他轻轻地呼唤着白龙，没得到任何回应。

张九龄握着自己的蓝色鳞片，找到白龙心脏的位置，把逆鳞按压在龙鳞之下的皮肤上，他的手没有任何阻力地伸进了白龙的身体，再次抽出来是，蓝色的鳞片已经不见踪影。如山倾般涌向他的感受瞬间填满了他的整个大脑，张九龄仿佛体验了一遍被割取龙鳞，抽取龙血的痛苦。

被张九龄告知不能近前的老贵族焦急地询问：“成功了吗？”

张九龄回头，脸上血色尽失，他低声说：“成功了。”

明亮的日光突然被什么遮挡住了，张九龄抬头看去，白色巨龙的翅膀遮住了刚升起来的太阳，那头巨龙正俯身冲下来。他闭上了双眼。

一阵惨叫过后，他回头看去，老贵族脖子上的血管被抓得血肉模糊，在地上只有出的气，没有进的气，很快就一动不动了。

“是你联系了我？”白色巨龙没有变换成人形，竟然说话了。虽然他要比九龙的体型大上不少，但是仍能看出来他也不是成年巨龙。

“是。”张九龄惜字如金地说。并非他不愿意多说话，只是刚刚失去逆鳞的他根本没有力气。

“也是你伤了他？”白龙看了一眼躺在地上已经变换成人形的九龙。

“是。”他点点头。

“你伤害了他，又救了他，为什么？”

“我利用他拿到了我需要的东西，现在是时候偿还了。”张九龄把捂着胸口的手拿下来，那里赫然有一个血窟窿，能看见里面跳动着的心脏。

“你……你把你的逆鳞给了他？”巨龙震惊地问。

“他太虚弱了。”张九龄说，“那个人类把他折磨得遍体鳞伤，这是唯一能让他活下来的方法。”

“我这就把他叫起来，完成联结。”巨龙说。

“不用了。”张九龄伸出手，象征性地拦住了他，“我会活下来的。但是他还太年轻，没有必要和我完成联结，如果将来有一天，他想归还逆鳞，他知道在哪能找到我。”

“你难道不知道单向的精神联结意味着你要承受着他单方面的所有情感，而无论你怎么试图跟他沟通，他都无法感觉到你吗？”

“我知道。”张九龄说。

只有巨龙才能杀死另外一条巨龙。

也只有巨龙才能拯救另外一条巨龙。

他跪下来，弯着腰，轻轻地用冰冷的嘴唇吻着他的脸颊，胸口的血滴在他的身上。

他的耳边传来了模糊的声音，仿佛有吟游诗人在唱着：

_ 看向四周，你会看见，在森林深处，巨龙的身影。 _

_ 如果巨龙发现了你的身影，快跑吧。 _

_ 看向四周，你会看见，在森林深处，巨龙的身影。 _

_ 看向四周，巨龙已经离去。 _


End file.
